How I Hate Twilight
by TaDOS1905
Summary: Dean Winchester had been visiting the public library for a month now for a hobby that wasn't reading... This was all thanks to a certain blue-eyed librarian that caught Dean's green eyes. How does going in once to find a single book turn into a full blown attempt to learn this single librarian's name? Dean had no clue. Destiel.


Dean Winchester had been visiting the public library for nearly a whole month now after work. It had begun when he had gone in once to find a rare Batman Comic when he had seen him. The blue-eyed, criminally fuckable librarian who had helped him find the now forgotten about comic. People just weren't that sexy… Unless they were in a copy of Playgirl Magazine, completely done up, and redone again on Photoshop. It wasn't just the fact that the Librarian was beyond humanly sexy; it was the fact that he was totally innocent and adorable. Not a baby kind of adorable or the endearing 'grows on you' kind either. It was the 'masculine yet childlike' kind of adorable… If that was possible.

So now Dean was a teenage girl with a teenage crush on a sexy librarian. The only difference between him and an actual teenage girl was that this particular librarian wasn't totally off limits. But then again, there was the very possible chance that he was totally straight. So now Dean was stuck, not wanting to be shut down and have wasted a whole months worth of afternoons that could have been spent at a bar, picking up randoms. Then again, the Librarian could be gay… But with how attractive this guy was, he was probably, most likely, almost definitely taken.

Dean sighed; he didn't even know his name. Mr Sexy Librarian, or Mr S L for short, didn't wear a badge, nor did he have a name plate on his desk. Totally unfortunate for Dean. He looked back down at his book and fixated on a single word. **_Thou_**. _Wow! What the fuck did I pick up? _Dean thought, raising his eyebrows at the old fashioned book and recognised two names that he knew from god knows where. Fucking Romeo, and fucking Juliet. Of all the girly books he could've picked up, he picked up that. Oh well… Better love story than Twilight… Not that he's watched/read it.

Dean closed the book and placed it on a nearby trolley to be placed back on the shelf, venturing over to a more familiar part of the library. Mechanics. He picked up a copy of some car history book and slowly walked to the concierge desk. "I-I'd like to borrow this please." He stammered to Mr S L, handing him the book and his library card. The blue-eyed librarian looked up from his copy of Pride and Prejudice, sliding his wire framed glasses back to their natural position on the bridge of his nose. "An excellent choice as always but sometimes it is best to leave ones area of comfort, as you tried to do earlier with Romeo & Juliet." He said cooly, causing Dean to feel a rising of blood come to his face "Y-You were watching me?" Dean spluttered out in shock, causing Mr S L to frown "No. It is my job to make sure none of the patrons misbehave during their visit here. And recently, I have had to keep an extra eye out as we have been having trouble with some of our younger, more hormonal patron." He replied, not missing a beat."

Dean nodded, understanding what was meant instantly. He nodded a thank you and turned to leave "Come back soon, Dean." Mr S L called out quietly (Remember, they're in library.) Dean laughed "See ya later…" he trailed off, not wanting to call him any of the sexual nicknames he had given the man. "Castiel" He finished for Dean, smiling as he began to fill our paper work. Dean laughed "See ya later, Cas." He waved, quickly exiting the library and followed the foot path to the parking lot behind the building. Dean jumped towards his beautiful Black 67' Chevrolet Impala, quickly unlocking the door and hopped in, his book still in his arms. Dean sighed happily as he turned on the ignition. "Castiel" He breathed, the name forever etched in to his memory. "How do you spell that..?" he frowned "Fuck"

* * *

**[AN] **Yay! And that's the end of chapter one! Please review and shiz! Woo!


End file.
